The Second Refreshing
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Goldie, Biena, and Preza come to the Tickle Castle just in time for the second refreshing. Written by guestsurprise per my request. :)


**A story I asked guestsurprise to do. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Chanticleer, Jocu and his brothers and their father belong to guestsurprise. Fuzzles belongs to newbienovelistRD. Snuggles belongs to me.**

* * *

 **The Second Refreshing**

Preza had just walked in from a long day and had not answered her phone calls or anything. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she had a hard time dealing with all the changes that had happened in her life. Before she could say anything, she heard a knock at the door. As she opened it, Goldie and Biena rushed in.

"Preza, where have you been?! We've been worried sick about you." Goldie said.

"Yes, why didn't you answer our calls?" Biena added.

"Sorry, guys. I think my phone may be dead. It's been a long day," she said quietly.

"C'mon…tell us what's really the matter," Biena said, now hugging her.

"And you know what happens when you don't tell us," Goldie said, now wiggling her fingers. But the minute they pounced on Preza, a deep voice filled the room.

"I love it when people enjoy playful tickles," a voice crooned playfully. Before the girls could say "three" they were in the middle of the tickle castle. Goldie and Biena were surprised, but were ecstatic to see Jocu and his brothers since she had seen them before.

"Hey there, guys!" Goldie said happily.

"Nice to see you all!" Biena added. Jocu nuzzled them in greeting and turned to see Preza behind them.

"Hey there; welcome to our realm," Jocu smiled, now approaching her. Preza was looking around the area in pure surprise!

"What the?! How does this place exist?!" Preza said, almost choking on her own words. "I imagined this place and you all, but this is impossible!"

"What do you mean?" Jocu asked, now approaching her.

"I just…I created a place like this on paper, but now I'm standing here!" Preza said in surprise, now feeling her jaw going slack.

"Well we are very much real…you are a part of us now." Jocu said, now walking over to her and pressing a kiss to her face. Preza just stood in pure surprise, unsure of what to say or do!

"You guys are right in time! The refreshing has begun!" Jest grinned, now walking out in the open.

"Refreshing?" Goldie asked.

"I'll explain on the way! In the meantime…RUN!" Jocu laughed, now picking up Preza and motioning for his brothers to grab Goldie and Biena!

"I've got you!" Vivo smiled, scooping up Biena.

"Wonderful! And I get you, cutie," Blithe grinned, now picking up Goldie and nuzzling her neck.

"H-Hey!" Goldie squeaked playfully.

"Oh come now…it's not every day I get to see a beautiful human like you," he cooed in her ears. But at that second, his ear perked up and he ducked. A long feather from Chanticleer the chandelier almost got them! "Let's move!"

"After them!" A deep voice called. Both girls looked up and saw an army of Tickle Knights running at them!

Jocu and his brothers picked up the girls and began to run in different directions. Preza was a bit scared of all that was happening so she squirmed to be put down. "Sorry my dear. I can't let you go or else you will get us both caught." Jocu smirked, now chuckling as the carpet tickled against his hands and feet.

"P-please put me down!" Preza begged. Jocu looked at her and held her tighter.

"Now why would I do that when you are afraid? I am not going to let you out of my sight now." He said in a half serious and half playful tone. Preza pouted and tried to get free when suddenly he ran into his room. "We will be safe here from the Tickle Knights." He then gently tossed her on the bed and Fuzzles began tickling her! Jocu chuckled and climbed up with her.

"Truce for 5 minutes, Fuzzles! We have a guest here and I'm eager to know more about her." Jocu grinned, now crawling towards her. Preza squeaked and tried to stand, but Jocu wrapped his tails around her legs and began pulling her down and towards him! Before she could even blink, Jocu took her face gently in his hands as he pinned her under him. "You have a cute laugh. I can sense it…but I want it to be stronger."

And with that, he bent down and gave her a laugh lock! Preza's eyes popped wide open as his lips touched hers and she began to feel bubbly laughter welling up inside of her! She knew he was enjoying this because she felt his lips curve into a smile. After a few minutes, he let her up.

"That laugh lock was to help you…come more out of your shell," Jocu winked.

"Well, I must admit I'm feeling a lot better," Preza smiled, now standing and glomping him! She wasn't sure how Jocu and his world existed, but she definitely loved him!

"And I love you too, Preza," he chuckled, now reading her mind and tickling her neck with his tail.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA CUHUHUHUT IT OUT!" She laughed. But before she could say anything more, Jocu threw his head back and let out booming laughter! The five minutes was up and Fuzzles was tickling him!

"Retreat!" He laughed, now standing fast and throwing her over his shoulder. Preza only giggled! She was now thoroughly enjoying this!

Meanwhile, Goldie was being carried around by Blithe! The captain of the Tickle Knights was coming!

"Goldie, I'm gonna climb the wall! Hang on to me tightly!" Blithe ordered, now climbing fast. Goldie nodded but squeaked as a knight grabbed her ankle. He then pulled off her shoe and sock.

"Well, well…let's see if our guest is ticklish," the captain chuckled, now using part of his feather sword to wiggle across her sole.

"Eek! Blihihihihithe hehehehehehelp!" She giggled. Blithe looked over his shoulder and immediately used his tail to wiggle across the knights' faces. They were so busy trying to grab the prince that the captain let Goldie's foot go. The second she was free, Blithe scaled the wall even faster! Once he was at the top, he began sweating as the drapes on the walls began trying to get them too!

"You alright, Goldie?" He asked, now turning her to face him.

"This is so much fun! Yes, I'm fine!"

"Perfect…now you do realize that because I am saving you, you will owe me," Blithe said slyly.

"Huh?! Owe you what?!" Goldie asked curiously.

"Let's just say you will owe me a favor," he chuckled, now dodging a drape that tried to wrap around them.

Meanwhile, Biena and Vivo were barely able to stay ahead of Feza! The tickle dragon was let out of his room by King Lauhin!

"After them, Feza...return my sons and their three guests to me," King Lauhin commanded, now seeing Feza gaining on Vivo.

"Gah! He released Feza!" Vivo said in horror. He managed to squeeze both he and Biena outside on the large balcony. The brothers knew to meet there since they needed a new meeting place.

"He also is letting the Tickle Knights enter our rooms!" Jest said, now running up and somewhat sweaty!

"We're doomed!" Amio panicked. At that moment, Jocu and Preza and Goldie and Blithe arrived.

"Calm down! I've got a plan! Head for the recreation room!" Jocu ordered. They all nodded and headed that way. But once inside, they heard a sharp cry, but it was one of delight. Jovi was trapped headfirst in Snuggles and the couch was playfully tickling his neck, ears, and shoulder blades!

"Aahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha Snuggles Noahahahaahahahahahahahahaahaha!" Jovi laughed.

"Drat! We almost forgot about Snuggles! Run!" Jape said, now picking up Goldie from Blithe!

"Hey!" Blithe pouted!

"My turn, brother," Jape winked now nuzzling Goldie on her nose and making her blush.

"I'll get Jovi!" Jocu said, but Biena stopped him.

"No I will! If you get caught too it's game over!" She said. Jocu nodded and told her to meet them outside King Laughin's room. She nodded and ran over to help the trapped prince. Once she was by Snuggles, she tried to pull his tail but it startled him.

"Who's out there?! Who has my tail?!"

"J-just me! I OW!" She yelped, now landing hard on her backside because she lost her grip.

"Hey! Are you alright?! What's going on out there?!" Jovi asked, still tickling Snuggles to get himself free.

"I'm fine!" Biena said, now grabbing his tail again. He also manifested it into three and wrapped the tails around her arms to give her a better grip. Biena just kept pulling but soon she was pulled into Snuggles too as the couch manifested a long feather and grabbed her! He had her stuck to the cushions while laying on her back! Soon she was a giggling and laughing mess as the feathers tickled her all over!

"Ahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha heheeheheheheheheeheheelp!"

Jovi managed to pull his upper part out and crawled over to her.

"Well, aren't you a pretty rescuer?" He smiled, now combating Snuggles with his own claws. Soon, Snuggles released his tired companion because Jovi was tickling his cushions like crazy. Biena was busy taking deep breaths and finally answered him as he helped her off the couch.

"Thanks. But you did the rescuing," she giggled, now feeling him wiggle his claws on her ears.

"Nonsense…you helped a lot." He said, now picking her up. "Let's catch up with the others!"

Meanwhile, Goldie and Preza were screaming in mock panic as King Laughin spotted them and lunged at them from his throne! Jocu and Jest looked at the girls and motioned for them to run.

"Go girls!"

"Now!"

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Preza screamed, now running as fast as her legs could carry her and Goldie was right behind her. King Laughin smirked and motioned for a trapped door to open right under the girls' feet! Both fell into a large feather pit; it was covered with many wriggling multi-colored feathers!

"Preza? Preza?!" Goldie asked frantically not seeing her friends anywhere! But within seconds, Preza surfaced from the feathers. But before she could say anything, both girls screamed as the feathers began wiggling against them! They were alive! Hearing their cries of shock, Laughin ran to the pit to make sure they were alright, but chuckled seeing the girls begin to laugh as the friendly feathers tickled them.

"AHHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA PLEASE!" Preza begged.

"HEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Goldie yelled out, now feeling the feathers wriggling in between her armpits, stomach, and ribs.

"That's it! Laugh for me, my little ones. The refreshing is for you too," the King crooned as he watched them laugh. He then let his tail dangle down and also tickle Goldie on her ears!

"Duck, Goldie!" Preza laughed, now throwing some feathers playfully at King Laughin. He was shocked as he suddenly had a mouth and head full of feathers! After he spit out a few feathers, he glared as her deviously.

"Why you little rascal!" He growled, now standing and taking off his mantle and crown! Meanwhile, Biena heard their laughter and the king's laughter ringing through the hall. She opened the door and saw the king about to pounce on her friends! She immediately told the princes and then ran to save them!

"I've got to help them!" Biena said now charging in. She stopped short, seeing the King give her an evil smirk.

"And there is the third," he smiled, now running and pouncing on her as she tried to run. He then walked back over to the pit and dropped her in! But if that wasn't bad enough, he dove in too! Blithe burst in and was just in time to see his father dive in!

"He's got all three of them!" Blithe panicked, now running back out and telling his brothers.

"You all know the plan! Let's move!" Jest ordered, running in with all the brothers following.

Meanwhile, Laughin had all three girls pulled to his chest as his free hand began taking off their socks and shoes and tickling their feet, making them go into hysterics!

"You three are so ticklish," he mused, now speeding it up. But after a few seconds, all the brothers jumped in and tackled their father. There was playing clawing, growling, tickling, and laughter. It was like nothing the girls had seen before! After about ten minutes, they all climbed out.

"Well done, my sons; you have done well with this refreshing as well. And your guests performed well too." Laughin smiled, now gently touching the girls on their heads.

"This was the best thing we've ever done!" Goldie said.

"I agree!" Preza chimed in.

"Me too!" added Biena. But right before they could say anything more, Blithe walked up to Goldie with a flirty smile.

"I'm ready for my payment." He smirked, now puckering his lips. Goldie squeaked in surprise and hid behind her friends. The brothers then started making wolf calls and whistles. Blithe smiled slyly and used his tail to bring her back to him. "Come now…I just want a small one."

"B-Blithe, I can't," she giggled, feeling embarrassed. But she felt him turn her face back to him.

"I think you can, Goldie," he smiled, now wiggling his eyebrows and planting a quick kiss on her lips, making her squeal in shock.

"You flirt! Father would get you if he saw that!" Vivo protested.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." He then turned and winked at Goldie. "Catch you later, gorgeous."

But Jocu stood in front of all three girls and gave him a warning glare.

"I think not, Blithe. Come girls; let me send you home."

"Will we be able to come back?" Biena asked.

"Of course you will! It's only a matter of time," Jocu grinned, now hugging each of them and then transporting them back home! The girls could only laugh and tease each other about what happened! The refreshing would definitely be remembered!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you liked it Goldie! This was for you!**

 **To guestsurprise: I love it! Thank you so much! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
